Kong, King
by Curing the Plauge
Summary: Kong's alternate fate in my story Based on the 1933 original. Please have curtesy enough to review my stoy if you read it. TY Added lots and lots of action and gore! Stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

**Kong, King**

**RAOAOOOR:** Okay, listen up kiddies, and ye shall hear me opinion! I will give the authors of this section credit, you guys are good writers. So far, you have only paid attention to Peter Jackson's incredible remake. (And in one case, an action figure.) But sorry to say, I have been trying to get this category on the site since 2003 (when I saw the 1933 version, you know? The one with Bruce Cabbott and Fay Wray? Yeah that one!) So, if you have seen the original, you will know that the 1976 version was AWFUL, and Peter Jackson's version was just as good as the original, but left out many iconic scenes and lines. So, this is a fic of the original! Big props to my main men Merian C. Cooper and, more recently, Peter Jackson!

**Raoaer:** Jack Driscoll, first mate of _The Wanderer_, sat on the bed of his hotel room with his wife, Ann Darrow. As he soothed her from the shock of Kong's escape, he heard the noise of glass breaking behind him. As he turned, a huge furry object knocked him out cold.

Ann could not believe her eyes. Kong was pulling her out of her window, scaling the huge building. Ann screamed for help as Kong leaped from building to building, heading for the Empire State Building. AS She was hurled from brick to brick, Ann began to faint.

Jack woke to the sound of Ann's fading screams. He raced to his car, praying he could catch Denham's Beast. A Beast that wanted his wife. _His Wife. His Wife. Not Kong's. His._

**Raeor: **Well, that about does it for the first chapter! Thank you for reading, and please have the respect to review my work for me. As you undoubtedly know it takes hard work. Keep up you chapters, and keep yo Ho's in chizeck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kong, King **

**Chapter 2**

**Raoeaoer: **Hey, what's up? Thanks for the R&R (he, he PUN XD). In reply to said reviews, I have a policy of always writing very short first chapters to hook your interest, and I only rewrote this iconic scene as a working concept! I appreciate your respect to give me signed reviews and honestly reviewing my work as fellow writers! Any way, it keeps going! ( I'm a big fan of sudden twists!)

Rayoer: Jack ran as fast as he could. A man grabbed his arm and spoke: "Hey, you're that Driscoll fella! The one that caught that big brute! Hey, ya know my kid…" 

Jack shoved the man out of the way as hard as he could and kept sprinting. Out of nowhere, a bicycle messenger speeded into Jack's way. Jack made an incredible dodge to roll out of the damn thing's path.

"Hey, Mr. Driscoll!"

"Damn, Jimmy, could you pedal any faster?" Suddenly a thought occurred to Jack. " Jimmy, I need your bike. I can't explain now. Ann's in trouble!"

Suddenly a voice rang out,

"Jack, let's go! Kong has Ann! We just sent planes after him! They'll get him!"

Carl Denham sat in an old Rolls smoking a cigar.

" Carl, gimmie yer car. I'm goin' after him!"

"Jack, be sensible, will ya? I can't give ya my car!"

At that point, Jack drew his pistol.

" I'm gonna count to three, and if you ain't out of the car by then, you'll be crawlin' to the ambulence. One."

Jimmie piped in,

" Mr. Driscoll…"

"Two."

Jack cocked the hammer.

"Three."

"Jack…!"

The bullet went into Denham's right thigh and exited though the back of his leg.

"Goddamnit, Jack, Oww! All right, take the damn thing! OWW!"

**Araoer:** Well, I heart cliffies! So if you don't like it, tell me! It will not stop me from doing whatever I damn well please in My own work! R&R me plz. Say Hello To My Little Friend! They call me Equinscu Ortcha! ( White Devil who believe he is blizack)


	3. Chapter 3

Kong, King Chapter 3

**Roaeaor:** What's up? Just had to post my new ideas. Kasma Kuska, Daaaaaaaamn! Anyway, story keeps goin'!

**Raor:** Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kong stood in front of the Empire State Building, staring at Carl's car. Jack went back in time as Kong began to run in the other direction.

When he had arrived at his car, he had discovered that some trouble makers had made off with his coupe. Jack had run all the way up Wall Street, following the screams.

As he turned a corner, Jack saw Kong smashing cop cars on his way to freedom. Ann still in his hand, Kong began to move in on a tank that had just showed up to the scene.

The tank's driver sat in his cockpit staring at the colossal ape in front of his vehicle. Monkeys didn't walk like in the movies. Kong certainly did not. He stood on all fours. Like a king. Kong, King of Skull Island. And from the way things were lookin', Manhattan. King Kong, The Eighth Wonder of the World. A damn primate.

Kong reared back on his hind legs and roared. As his ear shattering roar, Kong began to beat his chest. As he did this, the tank fired, barely missing Kong. And Ann.

Kong stared furiously at the tank. Right dead at the driver. Kong began lumbering toward the tank, a sinister gleam in his eye.

Ann screamed as her captor hurled the tank into the nearby billboard.

She felt Kong moving again, and she fainted.

Jack couldn't think. All he could do was drive ,following Kong to the Shipyard. To Jack's Ship. Jack hit the gas.

**Raoeayar:** Well, headed toward destruction, We on the Highway to Hell! Please R&R, with all opinions out in the open. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kong, King Chapter 4**

**Roer: **What's happenin'! Hope you like next item! TY 4 R&R! Ani saba Kong! Goddamn hippies!

**ROAREEEEER: **Kong made the leap to _The Wanderer_ with incredible ease. As he moved through the air, Jack jumped the ramp to his ship. The colossal ape sat on the main deck, starring into Ann's unconscious face.

Ann awoke to a shaking motion, and discovered Kong moving her erratically, trying to stir her. Ann attempted to scream, but found that her throat was paralyzed. Suddenly, her mind went back to the day on the ship when Mr. Denham had first filmed her. She began to laugh at the irony that Mr. Denham had unknowingly prepared her for this exact moment.

As Kong watched, the beautiful creature in his hand began to make a puzzling sound. It looked as if it were fearful and cheerful at the same time. Kong raised the thing to his ear, shook it, then set it on the ground.

Ann saw Jack the moment Kong sat her down. As Kong was distracted by police sirens, she edged toward Jack.

Jack held Ann in his arms. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her again. But as he hugged his wife, a shot rang out.

Carl Denham limped toward Jack, a crouch in one hand, a revolver in the other.

"Think you can take my car and shoot me without payin' the price? I'm Carl Denham!"

"Carl, look how desperate the situation was. I had to find Ann."

" Well, you and your happy little Beauty and The Beast life can go straight to Hell, you cheating son of a bitch!"

And with those words Carl Denham took aim and fired as Jack pulled Ann behind a crate and took aim himself.

"Let's do it. You and me. Holster yer gun, and on two, draw"

Carl obeyed.

"One…Two!"

**Ror: **Well, Please let me know what you think! If you don't like it, give me pointers! If the don't contradict my principles of writing, I'll try to include them in my work! Thanks 4 reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kong, King** chapter 5

**RAR: **Hia! Thanks for reviewing me, you don't know what it means to me! I'll TRY to keep longer and more detailed chapters!

**ROAR! Bang! BANG!** Shots rang out of the guns of the duelers. Ann crouched behind the crate, yelling to Englehorn.

"Start the boat! Get us away from here! We can't get him to stop!"

As the drunken Englehorn started the boat, Lumpy took aim from the cabin. As the crosshairs moved over Carl Denham's temple, Lumpy took a thought about what he thought of Denham.

Denham was a bureaucratic asshole who only cared about money and himself. Lumpy grinned as he fired. (DUHHHH!) The bullet shattered Carl Denham's skull and turned his self-absorbed brain into splatter art. (Yahhhh! I like splatter art!)

The sudden shot turned Kong's attention to Lumpy. Kong had been puzzling at the loud noise, oblivious to the commotion behind him. As Kong reached into the cabin, Jack grabbed Ann and drug her below deck.

Kong had Lumpy in one hand and Denham's body in the other. He threw Denham over the rail and lifted Lumpy to his mouth. Right before Kong bit down, Lumpy saw Ann going down the steps. His last thoughts were: "That's right, kiddy, at least you won't get her. Damn she was a nice broad. Girl, I mean."

Kong bit down. Hard. Englehorn threw a gas bomb as hard as he could. The bomb exploded right under Kong's bloodstained nose. Englehorn wept as he saw Lumpy's shapeless body fell onto the deck. Kong began to waver and stumble on deck. As he fell to sleep, he began to think.

He wondered how nothing but the fog could silence him, he wondered why that pretty thing was scared of him, he wondered where he was going.

Below deck, Ann was trying to understand why Mr, Denham had been so hateful towards Jack. Jack told her the truth.

**RUAR! **Well, It's a little longer! Please review it and help me out! Thanks for reading and stay tuned!


End file.
